Embodiments described herein relate to a weighing method for weighing containers having various forms, for example vials, bottles, and capsules containing various substances in the inside thereof, for example liquids, which are more or less viscous, powders, granules, tablets and the like, in particular in the pharmaceutical, medical or food sectors, where there is a great need for weighing precision, accuracy and repeatability.